A Sister's Love
by Shadowmage11
Summary: A village girl reminisces and wonders what her dearest friend intends for her.


_Disclaimer: Characters and setting go to Fummy_

**A Sister's Love**

I love you, Ellen.

I really do. You're like the sister I never had.

I loved father, but he couldn't give me everything I needed. He did his best, but he wasn't a woman. After mother left us, I didn't have everybody to turn to.

Then I found you. The woods were always a bit scary, but I wanted to help father, to make our life easier on him. Collecting fruits and nuts from the woods seemed like a great idea, despite the danger.

You were beautiful, sitting out on the grass, sipping tea. Of course, I didn't know how much pain you were in. I didn't know that by simply sitting outside, the sun was burning your skin and blinding your eyes and the grass poking holes in your legs while the wind was shearing skin off-

You were graceful, elegant. I felt like the lowborn peasant I was in your presence. You were everything I thought nobles should be like. I was fascinated.

I know I was stuttering like a fool when we met. I wasn't very confident in myself. Imagine my surprise when you started the conversation with me.

"Would you care for some tea?" I still remember your first words clearly.

You used real tea leaves to make it. The drink was far better than the swill we could get in the village. If your very appearance didn't ensnare me, then the tea did. I was enamored.

I opened up to you after that, remember? I couldn't stop talking, telling you about my life and asking about your own. You giggled and laughed with me the entire time. I couldn't even imagine that your laughter was forced, that it felt like bombs exploding in your chest.

You let me into your house afterwards, told me about your magic. I was mystified, entranced. You were the most interesting person I had ever met.

I always liked your flowers. I remember stroking the white flower's leaves, chatting with it amicably. You were standing behind me, letting me enjoy myself. There must have been fire in your legs. Were you smiling? I'd like to think you were smiling for me, glad to see someone else enjoying your creations.

I hope you weren't scowling, hateful of me and all that I had. Maybe you were smiling because your plan was working? I don't know. I hope you were smiling because you were happy, at the very least.

I came back, day after day. Every new day, filled with a new wonder or new experience. You introduced me to your talking cat and showed me your library full of books I couldn't read. Do you remember, reading to me? You started with your books on magic, but I didn't understand at all. The primers on history were a waste. You ended up reading the children's stories, but I didn't mind.

I thought they were wonderful fantasies, filled with happiness.

I'm clutching one of those books now. Can you tell? I think it's my favorite, the one about the servant girl who becomes a princess thanks to magic. I'm clutching it to my chest, a heavy block of stone pressing against my ribs. It hurts so much, down to my heart. I wonder if the book can even be read, any more. It feels like its covered in blood now.

When a teacup falls on my head, I scream in pain. It's my fault, for grabbing the table leg.

It reminds me of all our tea parties. Do you remember how clumsy I was, Ellen? Your stunning porcelain teacup shattered into itty bitty pieces when I dropped it. You looked furious, back then. I thought you were going to curse me into a frog or something. Yet, you calmed down and waved it off. I was so relieved. I thought I would lose you as a friend for my mistake.

Friends are strange things, aren't they? Have you ever known what a friend was? I thought I knew. I tried to act as a great friend.

I saw you suffering, when you weren't paying attention. The little grimaces, the clutches of pain when you picked objects up, worried me to no end.

You laughed it off at first, remember? "Don't worry about this little problem, Viola. It's no concern of yours."

That only made me worry more. I couldn't help but feel concern for my friend's condition. I would have done anything for you.

And I did. I was terrified when I visited and found you bedridden. I was horrified when you didn't want me to fetch a doctor. I was relieved, so terribly relieved, when you said your magic could help.

A way I could help you? Give you a day without the pain? Let you read and play and run without the pain? I couldn't want anything more in the world.

I wanted to be a good friend.

I agreed to your plan without a second thought.

So why? Why would you do this to me?

You know what it was like, the pain from everyday life. How could you cause that much and more? That knife wasn't just a hot wire, it was a flaming sword from heaven cleaving me in two.

It hurt so much.

I cried, the tears painful on my face. Were you trying to help me, then? Stop the pain of my tears?

It didn't work! It was the worst pain ever! The squish of my eyes and pain the pain! Now when I cry it isn't just tears, its red hot blood streaking down my face – your face – and leaving molten rivers! It hurts so much I would rather die than deal with the jagged rugs digging into my stomach while my fingers crumple against the diamond floor!

Why? WHY? TELL ME ELLEN!

…

It hurts.

So much pain.

So please, don't leave, Ellen.

Come back, back to your home.

Don't leave your friend.

I thought of you like a sister. I just wanted to help you.

I think I'm adjusting. The pain…isn't so bad, already. And your powers, Ellen, your magic – I can feel it.

I've crawled my way to a window. I can't see you leaving, but I can feel you, just like I can feel your roses spread across the forest. I can't reach you, but the flowers are my friends. They can bring you back to me.

Don't leave me, Ellen. Please.

You…you said for a day. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can handle it for a day.

Please, Ellen, can I have it back? My body? Can we switch?

I'll help you find another way. I'll get father and the rest of the village to help, too. Just, come back and talk with me, Ellen.

Please.

It hurts, but I'm starting to not mind.

I just want my body back.

I just want things back to the way they were.

Please.

It hurts.

Please.

I'll help you.

Please.

I love you Ellen.

Please.

Are you punishing me? For not being a good enough friend?

You can't be. You gave me medicine. It hurt, it hurt, but then it didn't. It hurt so much it stopped hurting. You gave it to me because you were worried about me, right? You love me too, don't you Ellen?

I understand your pain, now. I really do. Don't be mad, Ellen. Don't be angry. I just want to smile with you again, to drink tea and listen to how smart you are.

Please.

Please.

You're like my sister.

Just…give it back.

Just for a moment. Take the pain back.

Just a moment. My body.

Please…

…give it back.

* * *

_The Witch's House_ is a great game, perfect for those who enjoy depressing stories like me. I imagine it's pretty rage-inducing for some people. I want to do more with these characters than a ten minute drabble like this.

Drop your comments and critiques at the door.


End file.
